


The best remedy

by charmatica



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Animal Death, Fluff, Ghibli Movies, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmatica/pseuds/charmatica
Summary: Damien has an awful experience occur at the Shelter, but at home he has a very supportive and understanding Son to help him feel better.MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING FOR ANIMAL DEATH AND GORY DESCRIPTIONIt has a happy ending I promise but please do not suffer though it if it makes you hurt





	The best remedy

Damien was unbelievable exhausted.

 

 

It had been one of the worst days possible at the shelter, and all he wanted to do was go back home, take a bath and get rid of everything he felt, and possibly just sleep, or at least read a book in silence.

 

As soon as he got inside the huge house of the peaceful neighborhood in maple Bay, he took his hair down from the ponytail, and gently massaged his head. It hadn't even occurred to him to change after the shift.

 

As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw something he never wished to see. But of course, if today had already been awful, why would it stop now? Since when he opened his eyes and took off the dorky glasses, he saw Lucien standing at the bottom of the stairs, with a terrified face.

 

Damien was so tired he almost asked why Lucien looked so scared, but stopped himself, remembering the events of today, and looked down at his purple shirt. Which was currently stained with blood. Of course that would terrify the teenager, who didn't exactly hide how much he actually cared about his father.

 

"Dad, what the hell--" Lucien stared, running over, but stopped as soon as Damien raised his hand to not get the boy closer. "Lucien, Dog hair, don't. As much as I would prefer to just embrace you right now, I am in no condition to drive you to the hospital because of my carelessness and exposing you to your allergies." Damien spoke, calmly but had a sharp stare at the teen.

 

Lucien nodded, and stayed put, watching intently as Damien stood up, and sighed. "I'll get changed and take a bath, then come down and we can just... Spend the rest of the evening on the sofa, alright, son?" Damien proposed, giving his son a hopeful smile. It was all he needed. A bath, and to get to hug his child.

 

"I... Alright dad." The teenager mumbled, and moved out of the way for his dad to shakily walk up the stairs and into the bathroom. Damien turned around once,smiling down at the teen, and realized Lucien had been clutching an object in his hand, which he quickly recognized as an epiPen. He really was ready to stab himself with that, just to make sure his dad was safe? The thought touched Damien, but he'd never allow his son to do it.

 

Throwing off the dirty and bloody clothes in the laundry hamper, and filling up the bath, Damien thought back to the events. There had been an issue with space at the shelter, and a mastiff and a German shepherd had gotten in a fight, and somewhere along it, a much smaller Yorkshire terrier had jumped in... Neither him nor Mary had the time to stop what had happened.

 

Damien groaned as he got in the bath, and relaxed. He just wanted to get the thoughts, the visions, and the /smell/, god, the smell made him want to throw up, out of his head. Mary had done good to manage to stay calm and help him clean it up, and separate the two big dogs, but before she had let him off at his place, and went to walk the couple yards away to her own place, Damien had seen her stop at Robert's house, definitely Going to ask him to drink all night with her.

 

A knock on the door woke him back up, and he jolted up a little. Lucien's voice called in from outside the door. "Hey dad...? You haven't drowned, right? I ordered Pizza so... Come down when you want, and I'll turn on a movie."

 

Damien smiled fondly at the door. His son really knew how to take care of him, even during those horrible moments Damien didn't think anything could help him, Lucien always offered small words of advice, or even just the small gesture of spending time together for a night, and hug on the couch all night. "Thank you, Lucien. No, I have not drowned just yet. I will be down shortly, my dear." he called, and heard Lucien hum in response, and trot down to get stuff prepared.

 

It was almost twenty minutes later that Damien felt calm enough to leave the bath, and change into nightclothes, brush his hair and put it up in a loose bun, and join Lucien on the sofa. The teen had laid two boxes of pizza on the coffee table, and two chocolate milk glasses stood right by them. Lucien was hunched over the DVD player, ready to turn on the movie when he heard his dad walk down, and gave him a smile.

 

"remember that Movie I told you Ernest cried to? The one about the girl whose parents turn into pigs and she ends up entering a spirit world..?"

 

"I remember, dear. Is that the one we're watching?"

 

"Yep. You have got to watch more Ghibli, dad." Lucien muttered and got the movie started as he joined his father on the couch, immediately grabbing two slices of the first box of Pizza. Damien smiled, as he decided to enjoy the quality time. He figured Lucien had abandoned homework to do all this, but for once Damien didn't mind. He'd just have to finish it tomorrow.

 

It wasn't until half the movie was halfway over that Lucien finally had the guts to ask.

 

"So... What happened today...? You.. You had blood on you.." Lucien spoke slowly, and of course was ready to completely drop the topic if his dad requested but Damien sighed, and reached over to hug Lucien close with one arm, never stopping to stare of the movie. Wow, that weird monster could really eat a lot. Why did no one stop that little girl from walking towards it?

 

"Ah... Two dogs got in a fight, and started biting at each other.." Damien mumbled, he wasn't sure if he should make what happened lighter for Lucien, or not.

 

Whoa, that little ball really made that monster throw up a lot. Gross.

 

"and...?"

 

" well, before me or Mary could stop it, this little small one got in between, and the two much bigger dogs both grabbed it by the legs.." Damien felt his eyes sting. He was watching that black monster chase the girl, and of course, the black goo it left behind reminded him of the leftover of that poor, dumb dog. Luckily it wasn't red, but black..

 

Lucien frowned and decided to clutch tighter onto his dad. He wanted hi dad to let it out, but he was getting sick at the thought. "dad, you don't have to say it... It must have been really nasty."

 

As nasty as this scene, Damien thought, but didn't say out loud. At least that dumb greedy frog survived.

 

"It was horrible... I... I think Mary nearly fainted. She was definitely crying."

 

Suddenly the movie stopped. Damien blinked and looked to his side, to see Lucien had grabbed the remote and pressed 'Pause'. He looked over at Damien with a sad expression, and leaned on his shoulder, and Damien wasn't slow in embracing the teenager, hugging as tight as he could, sobbing.

 

"Dad.. It'll be okay.." He heard Lucien whisper, and he swallowed a lump in his throat. Crying felt so good right now. He was kissing his son's forehead when he calmed down, and smiled at him.

 

"You're the best son ever, did you know that, Lucien?"

 

"You say it about every other day, so I'm starting to get the hint." Lucien grinned. Damien sighed and kissed his forehead again. But Lucien was right. This incident wasn't his or Mary's fault, and now they knew to be extra careful to not let smaller dogs get in between fights with bigger dogs, and to constantly make sure they had space for them all.

 

"Hey dad, can we get a cat?" Damien heard Lucien ask, and let out a small laugh.

 

" We'll see, I might need more chocolate milk before I say yes." he teased, and Lucien grinned, and leaned on Damien's shoulder, and started the movie again. He was asleep by the time the girl figured out which pair of pigs were her parents, and Damien decided to finish the movie before turning it off, and gently lay the teenager down so he could sleep on the couch for the night.

 

The next day, after talking to an extremely hungover Mary, Damien went back home with a very small black little cat, who Lucien very fittingly named Kanashi.

**Author's Note:**

> Fr those who do not know, the use of an EpiPen (the one Damien realized Lucien was holing) is a very fast help for severe allergy attacks, such as Anaphylaxis, which I headcanon Lucien gets.


End file.
